


Painting can be fun

by Carol2015



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Painting, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol2015/pseuds/Carol2015
Summary: This is a one-shot. Carol and Therese decide to paint their bedroom. Will our ladies be able to get their hands off each other?
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Painting can be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an idea that came into my head while i was doing my italian homework. I hope you guys enjoy this.  
> Also, english is not my first laguage,so, sorry in advance for any mistakes.  
> Love you all and stay safe!!

It was a hot day in the middle of July. Carol and Therese had been talking about waiting until it was summer to paint their bedroom, since it would be more easier as the Paint would be dry in a moment, and they would only need a day to finish it all. They talked about all of that because the color it was now has bored them. 

Their bedroom consisted of a king size bed with two cream coloured nightstands, a white walk in wardrobe, and a table in front of the window with a wood chair. The walls were painted in a gray tone and the floor was creme coloured. 

"What colour should we paint it?" Asked Therese as she looked up some colours on the internet.

"Mmm… how about blue?" Responded the older woman.

"What kind of blue?" Asked the brunette.

"A clear one. Like this one." Carol shows a photo of the blue she's talking about.

"Wow, it's really pretty. I think we have a winner." Therese said while she looked at the photo.

"Alright then, we better get up and head to the store to buy some paint." Said Carol as she got up off bed.

"Okay, let's go." Therese said.

  
  


The store was a 20 minutes drive. Once there, they went to the ' _Paint & More' _ hallway. 

"Oh my God, Carol, there are so many colours! How are we suppose to find it?!" Therese exclaimed,somehow frustrated.

"Honey, don't worry. Look, there's a man over there, let's ask him." Carol said, pointing with her eyes to the young tall man.

"Good morning ladies, how can I help you?"

"Hi, we're looking for this kind of blue. Do you have it in store?" Carol asked as she handed the piece of paper with the name of the colour on it to the man.

"We do actually. Come with me ladies." Said the man. The couple followed him.

"Here it is. How many units would you need?" Asked the shop assistant.

"I think with 2 units we have enough. Don't you think darling?" Asked the older woman.

"Yeah, I think we will have enough." Responded the younger woman.

"Perfect, then it will be 45$ the two of them." Said the man.

"Okay." Carol said, handing the credit card to the machine.

After they paid, they headed to their car. 

"Well darling, ready to paint as soon as we get home? Asked Carol enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Responded Therese exited.

Once they got home, they both changed into some old clothes and started to move the bed, the table, and the nightstands.

"Okay, first we need to paint it all white, and then we will paint it all blue." Said Therese.

"If I'm not wrong, we still have white paint from the time we paint Rindy's room. I'm gonna grab it." Carol said as she headed to the attic to search for it.

"Found it!" Yelled Carol.

"Okay, let's get to work!" Said Therese enthusiastically.

They started painting the walls white and put on some music. 

"Oh I love this song!" Exclaimed Carol singing along.

_Felicità_

_È tenersi per mano andare lontano, la felicità_

_È il tuo sguardo innocente in mezzo alla gente, la felicità_

_È restare vicini come bambini, la felicità_

_Felicità._

Therese contemplated Carol singing and couldn't resist grabbing her phone and recording her.

The older woman didn't notice her love recording her until her eyes drifted to her. And Therese didn't expect Carol to do what she did. She grabbed the roller full of paint and used it as a microphone.

_Felicità_

_È un cuscino di piume, l'acqua del fiume che passa che va_

_È la pioggia che scende dietro alle tende, la felicità_

_È abbassare la luce per fare pace, la felicità_

_Felicità_

_Felicità_

_È un bicchiere di vino con un panino, la felicità_

_È lasciarti un biglietto dentro al cassetto, la felicità_

_È cantare a due voci quanto mi piaci, la felicità_

_Felicità_

As the song went on and Carol continued singing, Therese put the phone on the desk, still recording, and joined Carol singing too.

_Senti nell'aria c'è già_

_La nostra canzone d'amore che va_

_Come un pensiero che sa di felicità_

_Senti nell'aria c'è già_

_Un raggio di sole più caldo che va_

_Come un sorriso che sa di felicità_

Carol grabbed Therese by the waist and started dancing with her.

_Felicità_

_È una sera a sorpresa la luna accesa e la radio che va_

_È un biglietto d'auguri pieno di cuori, la felicità_

_È una telefonata non aspettata, la felicità_

_Felicità_

_Felicità_

_È una spiaggia di notte, l'onda che batte, la felicità_

_È una mano sul cuore piena d'amore, la felicità_

_È aspettare l'aurora per farlo ancora, la felicità_

_Felicità_

They kept dancing and singing with all their energy, and occasionally, they painted a little.

_Senti nell'aria c'è già_

_La nostra canzone d'amore che va_

_Come un pensiero che sa di felicità_

_Senti nell'aria c'è già_

_Un raggio di sole più caldo che va_

_Come un sorriso che sa di felicità_

_Senti nell'aria c'è già_

_La nostra canzone d'amore che va_

_Come un pensiero che sa di felicità_

"Wow, that was some good cardio we did." Carol said chuckling.

"Yes. How is it possible that you've been singing with the roller full of paint and didn't get dirty with it?!" Therese exclaimed.

"Oh no, don't look at me this way. Therese, THERESE!!" Carol said yelling and laughing at the same time.

Therese has painted Carol's clothes and a little of her face too.

"Oh you nitwit, you're gonna regret that." Said Carol eyeying Therese. Then, before the brunette could do anything, Carol grabbed her and put her against the recent paint wall, getting all Therese's front body white with paint.

"OH MY GOD! CAROL!" Said Therese trying to get out of the wall.

"Okay, you win!" Then Carol let her go.

"Next time, think it twice before doing it." Said Carol with a wink, kissing Therese on the lips.

"But I gotta admit it, it was kind of hot having you against the wall." Carol said with a seductive tone.

"Nuh huh, first we paint, then we will do whatever you have in mind." Said Therese acting to be serious.

"Oh you're no fun." Said Carol, giggling.

They got back to paint. Therese's part of the wall was almost finished and so was Carol's.

"Okay, now we let it dry for a few hours and then we can start with the blue." Said Therese.

"A few hours huh? That's a lot of time." Said Carol. Her eyes darkening as she approached her lover.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you coming?" Asked Therese.

"With you, always." Responded the blonde, giving a second meaning to what Therese just told.

They both headed to the bathroom and took off their clothes. Once inside the shower, Carol couldn't take it any longer, she pressed Therese against the wall and started kissing her neck. As a response, Therese moaned.

"Fuck… C-Carol… keep doing that." Said Therese breathlessly.

Carol descended her hands to Therese's breasts cupping them, squeezing them while she kissed her lover fiercely on the lips. 

As she was kissing her, Therese grabbed one of Carol's breasts and gave it a big squeeze. Carol moaned into the younger woman's mouth and started to lower herself to Therese's hard nipples. She took one into her mouth and started sucking it while Therese put her hands around Carol's hair, pulling her closer. 

Therese was panting hard.

"C-Carol, I n-need…" Therese couldn't finish her sentence as she felt Carol's hand on her pussy, stroking her clit with her fingers.

"Oh fuck!! C-Carol…" Therese said breathing heavily. 

"Carol let go of the nipple and looked at Therese in the eyes. 

"Do you like that baby?" Said Carol in the brunette's ear.

"Mhmm" was all Therese could respond.

"Baby… you're so wet. Is this all for me?

Do I make you this wet darling?" Asked the older woman with a seductive voice.

Therese nodded.

"Use your words darling." Carol demanded.

"Yes." Therese breath out.

"Mmm… I'm gonna taste you darling. Are you okay with that?" Asked Carol with lust on her voice.

"Yes, please." Therese pleaded.

Carol descended until Therese wet dripping pussy.

"My my… baby, you're soaked." Carol said, licking Therese's cunt.

"OH MY GOD CAROL!" Therese exclaimed.

Carol continued her movements. Without previous notice, she entered her lover with two firm fingers that caused Therese to gasp as she put both of her arms in the shower walls to steady herself. 

"C-Carol…I'm g-gonna cum!" Said Therese trying to keep her eyes open.

"Come for me baby." Carol said as she sucked Therese's clit. 

The younger woman started to tremble and the blonde knew it would be a matter of seconds before her love was coming. She entered her again with more force, reaching her g-spot. That made the small woman come undone. 

Carol didn't waste a second and liked all of what Therese had to offer her.

"Wow, that was… I don't even have words to describe it." Said Therese breathing heavily.

"Wow indeed. You came hard. I love that." Said Carol as she kissed her lover's lips.

"Now it's my turn." Said Therese as she grabbed Carol's ass. The brunette started to kiss Carol's neck, leaving love bites all over it. Carol moaned and Therese grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer, sliding a leg between the blonde's legs.

"Fuck…" moaned Carol as she started to rub against Therese's leg seeking for more friction.

The brunette moved one hand to her lover's wet center and the other to one of blond's breasts. She started to tease Carol's nipple and clit. 

"Darling… don't tease me please…" said Carol gasping.

"God Carol… you're so wet. Is this all because of me?" Asked Therese in a sexy tone that send a wave of pleasure to Carol.

"Yes! Please Therese… fuck me!" Exclaimed Carol. 

The brunette entered her with two firm fingers while she sucked the other nipple. She began to trust in and out, every time more hard than the last one. Carol was crying out of pleasure. Therese couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to taste Carol. In one quick motion, she turned Carol to the wall and Therese got on her knees, ready to taste her love.

She parted the blonde's legs and let out a groan when she saw how wet the older woman was.

"Fuck baby… I can't wait to taste you." Said Therese, pulling her mouth closer to Carol's sex. 

Therese started to lick Carol's wet pussy, causing the blonde to whimper and moan Therese's name.

"Yes! Keep doing that baby!" Moaned Carol.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum! Said Carol breathlessly.

"Come for me gorgeous." Groaned Therese as she put more pressure on Carol's clit. The older woman started to tremble and came, hard, on Therese's face.

"Darling… come here." Said Carol still with her eyes closed. Therese crawled back up and Carol opened her eyes, looking at her with so much love.

"I love you." Said the blonde.

"I love you too." Responded the younger woman. Carol grabbed Therese by the neck and kissed her roughly.

"I think we should shower again." Said Therese giggling.

"Yeah." Laughed Carol.

  
  


Once they were showered again, they dressed and headed up their bedroom.

"Okay, I think it's dry now. Should we start with the blue?" Asked Therese.

"Yeah, if we hurry we will finish before dinner time." Said Carol, grabbing the roller and opening the paint bucket.

They put on some music. 

_Devil or angel, I can't make up my mind_

_Which one you are I'd like to wake up and find_

_Devil or angel, dear, whichever you are_

_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you_

"You always find the perfect song for everything." Said Carol lovingly.

  
  


_Devil or angel, please say you'll be mine_

_Love me or leave me, I'll go out of my mind_

_Devil or angel, dear, whichever you are_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

Therese started singing along and Carol grabbed her phone to take a photo of her angel. Carol approached her and sang in her lover's ear.

_You look like an angel_

_Your smile is divine_

_But you keep me guessing_

_Will you ever be mine?_

Her arms were wrapped around Therese's waist and Therese couldn't stop smiling and singing with Carol. 

_Devil or angel, please say you'll be mine_

_Love me or leave, I've made up my mind_

_Devil or angel, dear, whichever you are_

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

She turned her body to face Carol. They both were looking in each other's eyes singing the lyrics. 

_Devil or angel, please say you'll be mine_

_Love me or leave me, I've made up my mind_

_Devil or angel, dear, whichever you are_

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

"I love you my angel." Said Carol as she kissed Therese on the lips.

"I love you too." Responded Therese lovingly.

Three more hours passed and they were finally done with painting.

"Uff, finally we're finished." Said Carol exhausted.

"Yeah, look, it's almost dry. Let's put back all the furniture."

"Darling, I'm exhausted." Carol said pouting a little.

"C'mon it will be just a moment. Then I will help you relax." Said Therese with a grin on her face.

"Okay, you've twisted my arm. Let's go." Said Carol.

It only took them 15 minutes to put everything in [place.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c5/37/96/c537967c3d462fb3399cff5fb5270c29.jpg)

"I'm exhausted. Wanna order a pizza for dinner?" Said Therese.

"Yeah. I don't feel like cooking tonight, besides, I'm exhausted too." Said Carol chuckling.

"Let's put on some music." Said the brunette.

"You're full of surprises my darling." Said Carol as she called for the pizza.

_And I will stay_

_I will stay with you_

_We'll make it to the other side_

_Like lovers do_

They were now on the couch, listening to the music. Carol's fingers were interlinked with Therese's.

"I love this song." Said Carol. "I don't know why, it reminds me of us." Carol explained with love in her voice.

_And I will hold_

_I'll hold onto you_

_No matter what this world'll throw_

_It won't shake me loose_

"That's because it is us."

Said Therese with a warm smile. "I'm not giving up, are you?" Therese asked with a grin.

"Never darling. I love you too much." Said Carol with love in her voice.

"I love you too." Said Therese kissing her lover with force.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? did you like it?


End file.
